Inuyasha entiéndelo ¡No eres un vampiro!
by Alej-kun
Summary: No tiene nada de malo dejar a Inuyasha con souta ¿Verdad?, Tampoco tiene nada de mala en que vean una película de vampiros ¿no?, no no hay nada de malo, lo único malo es que al terminar el maratón de películas nuestro querido hanyou se vuelva un Loco-Paranoico-Que-SeCreeVampiro. "Reto vampírico de 5 días, del foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. Chapter 1

Hola's a los que están leyendo mi primer fic, me siento muy honrada de que ustedes se tomen el tiempo para esto así que muchísimas gracias a tod..

(-¡Ho cállate! y sigamos con la historia..)

-¡A mí nadie me manda a callar!, aja disculpen n_n' esa es mi Inner jeje.. y si quieres que comencemos has el desclaimer jumm..

(-Si, si como quieras.. bueno lectores ya saben que Rumiko-san no quiso venderle a la loca de Alej los personajes de inuyasha por el bien de la integridad física de SexyMaru Cof cof de Sesshomaru-sama)

Día 1: Sangre.

OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-Por última vez Inuyasha, Vuelves a intentar morderme el cuello y te mandare de un Osuwariaso (XD) Al quinto infierno- Dijo una azabache irritada hablándole a un hanyou que estaba besando el piso de su habitación (literalmente e_e).

Y es que ya era la sexta vez que inuyasha intentaba clavarle los colmillos, por la simple razón de que se creía un estúpido Vampiro.

-Pero Kagome es que tu sangre me llama, quiere que yo la pruebe, Pruébame… Pruebameee,

Prueeebameeee, Prueee…

ZAZH

Callo de nuevo inuyasha al suelo y esta vez no fue por un osuwari, si no, por un zape que le dio Kagome.

-Heee, Kagome por qué hiciste eso-Dijo inuyasha sobándose el golpe.

-Por retrasado- Dijo kagome volteando a otro lado para que inuyasha no viera la risa que quería escapar de los labios de la chica al ver el chichón que le iba creciendo en la cabeza.

-Feh, Tonta-fue lo único que dijo, para luego quedarse los dos en silencio.

_-Valla, parece que por fin entendió que no es un vampiro, que alivio -_pensó Kagome_._

-Etto, Kagome?-llamo inuyasha un poco inseguro.

-Dime inuaya…- lo que paso a continuación fue algo que nunca espero, algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente… Le costó varios segundo para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Inuyasha la estaba Besando A ELLA, LA ESTABA BESANDO, BESANDO, B E S A-.. o bueno ustedes ya saben, cuando iba a corresponderle inuyasha se separó de ella..

-Estoo, Inu.. Inuya-yasha- No sabía que decir estaba avergonzada y feliz a la misma ves por fin, por fin su inuyasha la había besado se sentía tan contenta que iba a explotar, iba hacer fiesta, ni el apestoso de Naraku, ni el amargado de sesshomaru ni el.. o bueno ni nadie iba a poder quitarle esa felicidad que tenía por qué su Inuya..

-He Kagome- La llamo inuyasha.

-Si dime inuyasha-Le dijo con el tono más dulce bailando de aquí para allá.

-¿Podrías dejar de moverte? -la pregunta la dejo sorprendida pero luego fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, inuayasha guindado de su cuello intentando clavarle los colmillos, todo rastro de felicidad que tenía fue remplazado por enojo puro, inuayasha al darse cuenta del aura de batalla que tenía kagome a su alrededor decidió que era mejor emprender la retirada, cuando iba a llegar a la ventana escucho la voz de ultra tumba de Kagome.

-I NU YA SHA- lo dijo con vos cantarina que junto con el aura asesina que poseía kagome hicieron que un escalofrió pasara por el cuerpo del hanyou haciéndolo girarse lentamente hasta quedar en frente de la azabache.

-S-Si , Di-Dime-Lo dijo con la voz temblándole al igual que las piernas y las manos, vio como la sonrisa macabra de kagome crecía a un más para luego…

¡OSUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y de nuevo se ve un inuyasha estampado en el suelo haciendo de alfombra roja..

-Inuyasha no baka- Refunfuño Kagome por lo bajo viendo a su hanyou con los ojos de espiral en el suelo.

Bueno este es el fin

(-No me digas)

Ho, cállate inner , por sierto tengo que buscarte un nombre eso de "inner" no me gusta..

(-Que tal Sisi o Florelaya *-* o Madonna, siempre quise llamarme Madonna)

¿Madonna?, oye inner será mejor que me dejes los nombres a mi, jeje n_n'

Bueno en fin, espero que les haya gustado, y puede que publique diariamente.

¿Review? ¿No? ¿si? .. porfiiiss*-*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola's de nuevo chicas, Oigan (lean XD) les quería dar las gracias por los review que dejaron de verdad que me hicieron muy feliz (estaba brincando en una pata) como saben es mi primer fic y no pénese que fuese a gustar, en fin, ya sin más que decir le dejo el desclaimer a mi Inner …

(Por fin, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi TT_TT Alej-kun eres mala)

Ya, ya, deja el drama Inner n_n'

(Snif, snif , ok bueno chicos Rumiko no quiso venderle el grupo de Inuyasha a Alej porque tiene una orden de alejamiento por parte de Sesshomaru-sama )

Jejeje n.n' Inner no tenías que decir eso. Aquí el cap 2 espero les guste.

_OoOoOo_

Día 2: Cruz.

Valiente, una palabra de la cual no sabía su significado hasta que conocí a Inuyasha, el me enseño que no importa cuánto hayas sufrido de pequeño, no importa que hayas tenido un hermanastro anti-social, un padre con complejos de odontólogo, un zombi (Kikyo) detrás de ti o un loco-fenómeno-araña léase Naraku, nada de eso importa a la hora de salvar a un ser querido porque cuando se quiere a una persona, Hanyou o Youkai te salen fuerzas hasta donde no las hay, pero hasta nuestro querido Hanyou tiene su punto débil y no, no son las arañas, es algo completamente patético algo que ni el mas sabio de los sabios se lo hubiera imagino ni Sheg long (Sheg long no está en esta serie Alej-kun e_e, ¿Ups? n.n) lo hubiera predicho ya que esto es algo jamás imaginado, Inuyasha le tiene miedo a… Una Cruz, no, no leyeron mal, ese grandísimo baka a un sigue creyendo que es un vampiro y como no si Souta no hace más que conseguirle películas de Estefany M.*

-Por milésima vez Inuyasha sal de debajo de mi cama- Y es que el muy estúpido cuando llegue del colegio con un collar con el dije de cruz (regalo de Houyo) se puso como loco y con una velocidad increíble fue hasta mi hitación y se escondió de bajo de mi cama.

-Jamás, Me escuchas bien humana insensible, JAMAS Saldré de mi guarida- Grito Inuyasha aun sin salir de su "guarida".

-¿Huma insensible?, como que humana insensible, Hanyou estúpido- Le dije sacándolo de debajo de mi cama por una de sus orejas.

-Ay, Ay, Ay.. Kagome lo siento no volveré a llamarte humana insensible, aunque lo eres- dijo esto muy bajito sobándose la oreja.

-Escucha esto Inuyasha por que no lo volveré a repetir, tú no eres un vampiro, ni lo serás ya que ellos no existen, ni existirán (n_n') son personajes ficticios creados para asustar a la gente, si alguna vez existieron no fue en esta época por lo tanto tu no puedes ser uno-Mietras decía todo esto inconscientemente comencé a mover el dije de cruz con mis manos y ya que estaba tan absorta en mi palabrería no pude ver la mirada nerviosa que cargaba Inuyasha- ya que tú eres un Hanyou mitad Demonio perro mitad humano, y en ninguna parte dice mitad vampiro, así que no quiero que veas más películas con Souta ya que Eso es lo que te tiene todo psico –vampiriao (Psicosiado) pero para no arriesgarme mejor nos vamos a la época antigua a que se te pase el complejo de vam… No no no no NOO INUYASHAA NO SALTES POR LA VENTAAANAAAA- lo último que escuche fue un golpe seco contra el piso, me acerque a la ventana despacio con miedo de encontrarme puré de Inuyasha en el piso, pero gracias a kami y a la resistencia del Hanyou solo lo encontré un Inuyasha sobándose el trasero.

-Jamás me dejare vencer por una cruz Kagome, Lo entiendes JAMAS, primero tendrás que atraparme- Después de decir esto solo se vio una capa de humo dirigirse al pozo para luego ver un borrón rojo ser tragado por la luz violeta.

-Inuyasha-Suspiro Kagome- Eres un idiota u_u

*Esthefany M. : Escritora de novelas como Crepúsculo, New Mom y otras.

Bueno hemos terminado por hoy, recojan todos los cables y la escenografía que nos vamos a casa..

(ne, Alej, no estamos haciendo una obra de teatro)

Estas segura Inner?

(si Alej segurísima)

Mmm bueno, entonces Que les pareció el Capitulo, ¿interesante? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Necesito un psicólogo?.. Acepto criticas siempre y cuando me ayuden a mejorar.

¿Review a esta pobre escritora?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola's Chicas ¿cómo han estado? Lose , lose, no tengo escusa, y sé que quizás me quieran matar por no haber actualizado y lo siento.. U_U, **

**(HOLAAAAAAAA chicas, Las extrañe T_T)**

**Si si Inner ya no comiences, y por favor da el desclaimer.**

**(Amargada… Los personajes de INUYASHA son de Rumiko-san, porque no pudimos secuestrarlos n_n')**

**Shheeee Inner cállate, que el FBI todavía nos está buscando.. ¬¬' **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kami-sama, como he llegado a esto, jamás en mi loca vida pensé que me pudiera ocurrir esto, esa mirada llena de decepción, de rencor y a la misma vez de tristeza que ahora tenía sobre mí, jamás pensé que alguna vez me fuese dedicada y por el, de EL la persona que yo más amo la persona por la cual tengo a Houyo en la Friend zone*, esa mirada hace que mi corazón se pare y se me vallan las ganas de vivir, las ganas de salir adelante, si esa, esa mirada que me manda el, es casi destructiva…

-Jamás pensé eso de ti Kagome…- por fin me hablo, pero preferiría mil veces que no me dijera nada ah escuchar ese tono de voz, tan… tan decepcionado.

-Pero.. a que te refieres- Pregunte angustiada, y es que no, no sabía por qué esa mirada iba dirigida hacia mí.

-Cómo?...Como pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo así… ¡¿Cómo Kagome?! – Me sobresalte al escuchar el grito, jamás, JAMAS me había gritado.

-Y-yo no se de que hablas Inuyasha-Le dije con la voz entre cortada.

-Si querías que me alejara de ti me lo fueras dicho- Me dijo dándome la espalda.

-A-alejarte y-yo no quiero e-so- Le dije confundida, no entendía sus palabras.

-Y si no querías que me alejara de ti porque.. Entonces quieres alejarme con ese.. ese.. ESA COSAAA.- me volvió a dar la cara y me señalo con el dedo acusador.

Y hay caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba, recuerdo que anoche el abuelo estaba hablando de como espantar a los "vampiros" y una de esas formas era usando AJO, y es exactamente lo que cargo en mis manos en este instante ya que mama me mando a comprar unos para echarle a la pizza…

-Inuyasha.. crees que te quiero espantar con los ajos?- Le dije lo más serena que pude.

-Mmm,¿si?- lo dijo un poco dudoso.

-Pues tengo que decirte que... ERES UN GRAN ESTUPIDOOOO! COMO PUEDES CREER QUE YO TE QUIERO ALEJAR BAKA, ay por dios y yo sufriendo con esa mirada ya estaba que me colgaba de una mata de sandias T_T Snif snif…-

-Kagome?-Me dijo algo asustado por la gritería.

-Dime Inuyasha.- le dije ya mas calmada.

-Si querías que me fuera me lo fueras dicho, no tenías que usar ESO ¬¬ - Me dijo con una mirada fría.

-Y-yo n-no quiero que.. AH si lárgate qué más da.- Le dije ya cansada de explicarle.

-Eres mala Kagome TT_TT..-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Listo… ya acabo.. solo faltan dos capítulos y termino el reto, y me alegra saber que ha estado gustando las cosas que salen de mi trastornada cabezita..**

**(Y de la mia *-*/) **

**Si, y de la de mi Inner también..**

**¿Review? ¿si? ¿no?**

**(Claro que si)**

**Nos vemos chica's **

**(Besos)**


End file.
